La vie est Beau
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: Matt's 'Marshal Status' has to be updated every so often, so he is sworn in every 5 years... A short story about the first 5 year mark, a nightmare, and the 15 year mark... Over the years Matt and Kitty learn, grow, and discover Le vie est beau (Life is Beautiful).
1. Morning Mess

I can see how addicting this can be lol...

So story numero deux...

* * *

><p>It was early fall. Dodge was quiet. It's early. Birds cheerfully waking people. As you walked down Main Street, you can see businesses coming to life. The horses are talking to their caretaker, letting him know it's breakfast time. Everything was peaceful. Entering Dodge you pass the jail on your left, the doctors office right, and closed batwing doors ahead on you right. The wind slightly blows. Up above, there's a window slightly cracked for fresh air. If you listen closely...<p>

"Morning sweetheart." Young Matt whispers in his love's ear, kissing her lightly.

"Mmmmm." A sleepy Kitty responds and snuggles in closer. Her hand on his heart.

"Are you awake?" Matt wondered.

"I don't wanna be." She smiled against him. He kissed the top of her head. "You're already dressed. What time is it Matt?

"Probably around 8am." He judged by the light, "Looks like the sun has been awake for a while. I just got back from morning rounds."

"Do you need to go?" She asked, her eyes were open... but she didn't want to look in his yet... because she already knew the answer.

"Shortly," he regretfully answered. "You wanna go get breakfast? I can come pick you up around 9:30... I have that meeting this morning at 9. It's my 5 year mark..." Matt spoke proudly. "I gotta be sworn in again and can't be late. It wouldn't look very professional." He reminded himself.

"O yeah, but you said it's just signing paper work this morning? The ceremony is next week right?"

"Yeah, I just have to meet some government officials this morning, update my papers and such. I get my new badge next week." He said almost boastful. "You're coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kitty smiled proudly, "and I would love to have breakfast when you get finished," Looking into his eyes, she stretched up for a kiss and sat up, "I'll go ahead and start getting ready."

"Now?" Matt still on his back, put both hands behind his head. Relaxed and looking up at Kitty's porcelain face.

"Well yeah, that's only a little over an hour to do everything." Smiling. "I gotta take a bath, fix this hair," Matt reached up ran his fingers through her hair, and let his hand run down her arm to her hip, "and I've gotta pick an outfit. This girl stuff is time consuming Mister." Kitty admitted.

Matt smiled, "Well you know I approve of anything you wear or ... don't wear."

"You are terrible Marshal." As she sassed. Turned and reached for her robe.

Matt sat up and grabbed her waist, pulling her back, and rolled on top of her.

"Maaattt!" she scolded as he planted kisses on her neck, "Remember... you're on a schedule."

"Yeah, but I like this schedule better... Haven't you ever heard of improvisation?"

"This is not a theater."

"Hey, I'm all about roll playing," He joked as he continued back up to her lips.

"Matt, seriously." Kitty said, reluctantly bringing his face up to hers.

He sighed and dropped his head, "I know."

"I just don't want to be the reason you're late or get in trouble with offices above you. That wouldn't look good on your record." Looking at him with sincere concern in her eyes.

"I could never find a reason to blame you or fault you for being a beautiful distraction." Kissing her nose.

She eye-balled him with raised brows.

"Alright, alright! Fine... I'm going."

As he pushed up, Kitty followed him to the door. Head grabbed his hat of its peg. He leaned down for a peck. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." Placing his hat on his head he turned and opened the door.

"See you then" Kitty smiled and closed the door. She fell back on it and let out a huff. Looked around at a pigsty of what was a clean room last night until Matt got there.

"I'll pickup later..."

With that, the powder room door closed.

TBC


	2. Breakfast Smiles

Chapter 2

"I don't know Doc," Matt said with a mouth full of food, "He should be back sometime this afternoon."

"Well... I just can't believe he's wasting his time out there fishing." Doc complained.

"Awww are you missing Chester Curly?" Kitty teased, winking at Matt.

"Missing? Uh!" Doc swiped his hand across his mustache, repositioned himself, and shaking his head, "He could go missing and I wouldn't care."

Kitty and Matt smiled at each other knowing better.

"He's not wasting time Doc. He's doing a favor for me. I sent him all the way to Abilene to help secure a cattle drive's safety. I told him as long as he was with the herd and kept them safe, he can spend his free time doing whatever. Which could be fishing, drinking, or the more likely pass time, sleeping." Matt answered and gulped down his orange juice.

"He's probably fishing." Doc pouted. Matt rolled his eyes. Kitty grinned.

"Well boys, not to change the subject, but I've got to get going. I have some errands to run and a shipment coming in." Kitty stood, as did the boys, "Thanks again for breakfast. Make sure you stop in tonight for a beer."

"I'll try. I've gotta run out to The Carter's house. Jason still isn't feeling good."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well tell them I said hey Doc." Kitty said with sincerity. "What about you Matt?"

"I'll stop in after rounds."

"I'll have it waiting. See ya later then." She promised as she walked out of Delmonico's.

Doc turned back to Matt stuffing down the rest of his biscuit and asked, "So how did the swearing in go this morning? You still the law in Dodge City?"

"Well," Matt choked... taking a sip of coffee, "actually this morning I just meet with some gentlemen from Fort Dodge to go over paperwork updates, making sure everything was correct for next week. I have to ride out and meet with a director appointed by Congress next week... who will be in charge of the ceremony and swearing in."

"So you aren't giving up on us yet?" Doc smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Matt. You've brought stability to the town, and I can't wait to see where you take it in the next 5 years."

"I hope I get to stay until I can retire." Matt expressed. "I love it here. I enjoy my friends I've made... I miss Texas sometimes, but I've grown attached to Dodge... I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Well I know we're happy you're here... I know some people who have grown attached to you... and would hate to see you leave." Doc look the last swallow of his now cold coffee. "Well Matt, thanks for letting me join you two for breakfast. I enjoyed it. I've gotta get going. Jason has that fever and Mrs. Carter is probably about to pull her hair and probably his."

Matt laughed, "Nah! They're still considered newlyweds... It's still fun taking care of the other half... It's when they've had to put up with each other for 50 years, they start pulling hair out."

"Yeah the infatuation is still there." Doc agreed. "Well wish me luck. If everything checks out. I'll see you two later at The Long Branch." Doc stood to leave. Started to count his money.

"Sounds good Doc." Matt stood. "No, no... I've got it"

"You sure?" Doc questioned.

"Yep." Matt smiled. "I'll let you pay next time."

"I owe ya one." Doc headed toward to door.

Matt smiled and watched him leave. Pulled his money out and laid it on the table. He wiped his face with his napkin. He picked up his hat, an his fingers through his hair... Placed it on his head... A gun went off, Matt looked up...

Sam ran in, "Marshal!"

TBC


	3. Beautiful Blues

Chapter 3

Kitty walked out of Delmonico's and decided she would stop by the General Store first. Her supply shipment wouldn't be here for another half hour. She had plenty of time to pick up some office materials and fabric. She wanted to make a new dress. A dress that was nice enough for Matt's ceremony but casual enough she could wear it again somewhere.

"Morning Miss Kitty." Jonas greeted.

"Morning Jonas." Kitty smiled "How's your morning so far? Been busy?"

"Not too terribly. I've just been restocking. The Marshal said a herd was coming in this afternoon."

Kitty was looking through the different colors of material, "Yeah, Chester's helping the Forman bring 'em in."

"I'm sure that's a mixture for disaster." Jonas rolled his eyes. "Can I help with any of those Miss Kitty?"

"Ummm well, last week I saw a light, almost French Blue, roll of fabric... but I don't see it now." Kitty picked up another layer, "Do you still have any?"

"A light blue..." Jonas came around the counter, "ummmm... This?

"No, that's more green," Kitty kept looking, "it's more blue."

"Oh!" Jonas walked over to the quilt material, "This!" He grabbed the roll and brought it over to the counter.

"Yes!" Kitty smiled with glee. It was the color of Matt's eyes... and the shirt she already warned him he'd better buy.

"Special occasion?" Jonas snooped.

"No more special than any other special occasion." She vaguely commented. Driving Jonas crazy... He knew enough to get him in trouble... or to start trouble. He dropped it... He knew he wasn't getting anything out of Miss Kitty.

"You want me to wrap it Miss Kitty?"

"Please." Kitty still looking around the store, "Jonas? How much is this pocket watch?"

Jonas looked up from wrapping, "I'll sell it to you for a dollar..."

"I'll take it." Kitty placed it on the counter.

"Gift or something?" Jonas naturally being nosey.

"Or something." Kitty being short with her answer. "What's my total?"

Taking the hint, Jonas started adding up Kitty's bill. "Well, let's see... Fabric, needle, pens, paper, and the watch... Is there anything else?

Kitty took inventory, "Nope? Think that's it."

"Alright," Jonas punched the idems in the cash register, "total comes to... $3.09. You want to pay now or do you want to put it on your account?"

Kitty pondered, "I'll pay $1.50 now and I'll pay the rest later." She handed him the money...

"Thank you." Jonas put the money away and handed her her bag, "Here ya go. See you later Miss Kitty. Have a good rest of the day."

"Thanks Jonas." Kitty smiled, "You to."

Kitty looked at the time. The salesman should be here soon. She walked out the door and headed toward the Long Branch. A shot rang out...

Kitty's hat hit the ground.

TBC


	4. Quick Thinker

Chapter 4

Matt ran outside gun drawn. He looked to his left... A cowboy was riding away as dust filled the air. He turned to his right to see Kitty laying face down in the street.

"Kitty!" Matt ran to her. There was a young man on top of her.

"Matt" Kitty moaned. Feeling something cold flowing down her neck.

Matt leaned in and pulled the young cowboy off her back. Then reached down to help Kitty stand. Matt knelt back down to check the boy out.

Kitty placed her hand on her neck and asked, "Is he dead Matt?" She pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood.

Matt stood back up and faced kitty. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he asked, "Are you ok Kitty?"

"I'm fine. How is he?" She look passed Matt at the body on the ground.

"He's dead Kitty," he looked over her shoulder, "Took a bullet to the head."

"Oh Matt." Kitty sighed.

"What happened?" Matt looked around and motioned for two cowboys on the boardwalk. "Guys, take him over to Percy."

"Yessir" the men obediently did what he asked.

"Kitty?" Matt's attention back on what he really cared about.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Still in shock Kitty took a deep breath, "Well I had just walked out Jonas' store and was heading back to The Long Branch to meet the new supplier." Kitty paused to recall what she did next, "I walked outside on the boardwalk. Julie and her husband passed by and said hey. I stepped in the street to cross and someone yelled 'get down!', I'm guessing that young man because next thing I know, he tackled me. Looks like he also took a bullet for me." She frowned. Looking down at the blood puddle where the lifeless body lay just moments before. Feeling responsible for this innocent bystander who died for a complete stranger.

Matt heard the gratitude in her voice but saw the guilt in her eyes. "It's not your fault Kitty. Don't blame yourself."

Kitty looked into Matt's loving eyes and said, "I know. I just can't help it right now." Her eyes tearing up.

"I understand. I promise." Matt trying to reassure her, "Can I tell ya? I know it's selfish, but I'm glad it was him. I rather have you here."

Kitty forced a smiled.

Matt paused to think, "Alright, let's get your stuff out of the street. We can figure this stuff out later." Slightly changing the subject, "Come on. Let's go check out the new guy."

Kitty nodded. Matt picked up Kitty's new possessions and put them in the bag. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he encouraged her to move forward.

TBC


	5. Dark Shadows

Chapter 5

Walking through the batwing doors, Matt and Kitty made their way to the bar.

Sam looked up. Generally concern for is boss... for his friend, he asked "Are you ok Miss Kitty?" Looking at Matt he continued, "As soon as I heard the gun fire, I went and got Mr. Dillon."

Matt smiled.

"I'm fine Sam. Thank you. Do you mind meeting with Jay and signing off on the order, if everything is correct?"

"Sure thing Miss Kitty. He's back in you're office waiting. I'll go back and take care of everything. You go get some rest." Sam smiled and laid his rag down as he headed to the back.

Kitty looked next to her, "Matt? Do you mind helping me bring my bags up to my room?"

"It would be my pleasure miss." Matt bowed his head and tipped his hat. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." He teased.

That got a chuckle out Kitty, and she playfully slap Matt's arm.

Up in Kitty's room, she sat at her vanity. She propped elbows up and covered her face with her hands. "Just put it anyway, Matt. I'll get it later when I clean later."

Setting the bags down, he walked over behind Kitty and started to massage her shoulders. "It's going to be ok honey."

"I can't wrapped my head out it." She picked her head up and look at Matt through the mirror. "Who do you think did this? Why would someone do this?" She questioned and placed her head by in her hands.

Matt moved to her side and turned her to face him. He knelt down and took her hands into his. Kitty held her head down. Matt reach up and placed a finger under her chin, "Look at me."

Lookin up, Kitty's eyes were about to spill over.

Gently Matt assured, "We'll figure everything out sweetie. I'll try to find an answer to every one of your questions until you're satisfied."

Kitty nodded. Matt gave her hands a light squeeze.

Matt lifted her head once more. He held her eyes for a moment before speaking, "It's a little after 1... I want you to take a bath, get that blood off you, and then lay down for a few hours. I'm going to go to the jail and check some wanted posters. See if any mug shots looks like the guy I saw riding off." A tear fell on Matt's hand. He raised his hand up to wipe the next one with his thumb. "Awww honey, please don't cry."

"I can't..." She sniffled, "I can't help it. Please don't leave yet. I don't want to be by myself."

Matt sighed, "Kitty..."

Three more tears fell.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" He already knew the answer.

She nodded a little more intensively.

Matt stood, "Ok. You suckered me into it." He smiled. Kitty looked up. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section and held her tightly against him.

"Thank you Matt."

"Come on over here and lay down." He led her to her side of the the bed. Then followed suit to his.

When he got situated, Kitty inched over and laid in the corner of his arm. She placed her hand over his heart. He kissed the top of her head.

"Just relax sweetheart."

She again nodded against him. He took a deep breath and let it out. He look towards the Heavens and then back down to Kitty curled up under his protection. He couldn't believe she was his, such love and passion for life. He couldn't believe how much he loved her and how he loved being with her... He couldn't imagine life with out her. She made life more beautiful. The way she smiled, the way she cared, the way she loved.

His thoughts deepened... That was almost taken away from him today. His heart hurt at the thought of losing her. He pulled her in a little closer and whispered, "I love you Kitty Russell."

Kitty smiled to herself. And they both drifted off.

A shot rang again. Matt opened his eyes and saw a tall shadowed figure stand at the end of Kitty's bed. "It's time." He turned to Kitty laying next time him in bed. "Kitty..." She didn't move... He grabbed her face to look in her eyes. They were cold and her body lifeless. Matt looked back to where the shadow was standing. It was gone. He looked down at his hands. Blood oozed from her head.

TBC


	6. Flashing Forward

Chapter 6

I'm sorry, let me be the first to admit... Have no clue about the US Marshal process... I promised I tried to research a little... But this was and is strictly a story for the fun of it. It's a story about friends we've all grown to love in some way or another. Please don't be upset. I have a chapter coming up I will try and fix to better accommodate the past and History of The US Marshals.

He looked down at his hands. Blood oozed from her head.

"No!" Matt bolted straight up in bed. He looked around as his world slowly spun back down. "Kitty!" His heart skipped a beat.

"Matt it's time to get up." She tried waking him. "Hey!" She was sitting next to him on the bed... She shook his shoulders more fiercely. "Matt! You're having a bad dream!"

He turned and focused his eyes.

"Hey." She smiled. "I'm right here."

He grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her to him. He held her as tight as he could. Mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Matt? Honey?" She tried to pull back a little. "Matt? Sweetie I can't breath." She smiled as she rubbed her hands up and down his arm. "It's ok. It's over." Trying to comfort him.

She felt him slightly nod. Signaling he was listening. She waited.

A few moments passed... he slowly loosened his grip and leaned back against the headboard.

Kitty leaned forward and begin wiping the sweat that was dripping down his face. "Matt it's time. You need to start getting ready." He grabbed her wrist.

"That's what the man in the shadows said." He looked in her eyes.

"Shadows?" Looking confused, "What man?" Kitty figured it was part of the dream.

"In my dream," Matt decided his words, "Well I guess the nightmare." He looked at Kitty. "Every time. It's never fails."

"Oh. Yeah." Kitty realizing the dream he was talking about. One of many days they will never forget.

"This time he shot you when we were laying in bed." He shivered at the memory. "It played just the same though. It starts off with you and I in your room talking about my meeting with the Generals... about me getting my new badge. Then you and I eating breakfast with Doc. You leaving to meet someone. I'm still with Doc but I can see what you're doing also like I'm floating above you." He paused. Kitty's eyes never left him. Both remembering the day like it was yesterday... "And then I hear the shot. I can't protect you but someone always does, but this time... No one... and I..."

He stopped and looked up at Kitty. Her eyes filling up with unshed tears, knowing how much this hurt him. Her heart ached. She placed her hand on his cheek... He cupped her hand with his and he pressed his face in into her palm.

He continued, "but this time, the shooter was right in front of us... and I didn't do anything... I couldn't do anything." Guilt covering his face as he looked down.

"Matt?" Kitty choked back the tears in her voice, "Matt, that was a long time ago. 15 years to be exact. We've come a long way since then. We've been shot at, kidnapped, and almost died a few times... More than I want to count." She smiled and gently lifted his face with her hand, "But, and this is a big but... You've always been the one to protect me. You've never let me down. We've hit a few bumps but always come back to each other."

He smiled against her hand. "We've had a few close calls."

"We've also had some good times." She reminded him. "And just like ceremony we had 10 years ago... You're going to get your 15 year mark today... I wouldn't let anything come between you receiving your new badge or ... me from getting to witness it."

He pulled her in and gave her a deep kiss, "I'm glad you're the one I'm sharing my life's story with... Can't wait to see what the next chapter brings."

"Did I hear a little sarcasm Marshal?" She teased.

"No not at all Miss Russell." He poked back.

"Yep sarcasm at its finest." She smiled "Nonetheless, joking aside... I am glad I'm part of your story, and I'm glad you are apart of mine. Together we have made a pretty unforgettable tale of two lovers, friends, and family. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I'll continued to turn the pages... and Matt Dillon," She held his eyes, "As life goes on and we all age... I promise you'll be the last book on my shelf."

She stood and pulled him up with her... Now let's get you bathed and gussied up for your big moment. He followed obediently. They walked to the threshold of the washroom, he leaned down and asked with darkened eyes, "Will you be join me Miss Kitty?"

She placed a delicate finger on her chin, as if she was considering her options, "Mmmmm?" She looked to the ceiling, "I don't know. How would that look? ... May put a hurt on your rep Marshal Dillion."

"I'm about to hurt you if you don't get in here." He playfully growled as he pulled her in... She laughed as the door closed behind her.

TBC


	7. Waiting Patiently

Chapter 7

The Dodge House was full of people. They were all standing around talking, laughing, eating, drinking, and being merry. General McBride was standing talking to Judge Brooker. McBride was asking questions about Matt and how much influence he seemed to have on the city...

"Dodge has changed so much in the last 15 years," Brooker recalling, "It use to be a nasty cow hole before Mr. Dillon was appointed Marshal. He's the best thing to happen the Dodge and it's residents." He continued to brag.

"Really?" General McBride "I've heard a lot of stories. I view today as an honor, on my part, to present the award and badge to Marshal Dillon."

On the other side of the room, Thad, Newly Doc and a Festus stood wait for Matt and Kitty to get there. Festus was telling Doc about his a letter he just received from his uncle...

"I'm tellin' ya Doc. That's what he said."

"Festus! There's no way your cousin Herbert.."

"Rubert Doc." Festus corrected.

"Whatever!" Doc fussed, "There's no way 'Rurbert' knows what's going to happen. He can't see into the future. There's no way a pig a dog bred together either. Their DNA makeup wouln't match up."

"You ain't no cow doctor... You just need to stick to these here two leggers, Doc... Uncle Sid has been around animals his whole life and if he said his pig there had a fuzzy little puplet, that's what it's called instead of a piglet... That's what cha get when two pigs..."

"Wait I thought we were talking about your cousin Herbert?" Doc threw his hand up, "I'm not listening to craziness for another minute."

"It's Rubert Doc," following Doc as he walked away, "Wait! I haven't told you about what his future spyin. It gets good..."

Newly and Thad stood laughing as they took another sip on the spiked punch.

-—-

"Matt stop!" Swatting Matt away from her neck, "We've got to get down to The Dodge House... We're already going to be late." Standing in front of the mirror putting in her earrings.

Chuckling against her ear. Matt went back to the previous task, this time adding his hands. Holding her hips and pulling her back against him possessively.

"Maaaatttt," as if warning a child, she warned. Turning in his arms, so she could look up into his eyes, "Are you ready to go Mister?" She asked as she reached her arms around his neck.

"Waiting on you sweetie," he leaned down, tightened his grip around her, and kissed her deeply. He felt her relax and give in.

"I'm almost finished." She smiled and turned back to her reflection in the mirror. "Would have been finished quicker if you would have just kept your distance." Eyeing him in the mirror.

"Don't like when there's too much distance between us." Matt grinned.

"You know what I mean." Having trouble with her gift, a necklace, "I know your busy, but do you helping me with this thing?"

Matt grunted, "Here..." Placing it the chain around her neck and fastening with ease. "Perfect. It looks beautiful... You look beautiful."

"Awww Matt I love it! It is perfect." She turned around, hugged him around the neck and placed a peck on his lips.

"That all I get?" He pouted.

"One present at a time." She smiled seductively. "Now let's go!"

He grabbed his hat and coat... She grabbed her purse and his arm.

TBC


	8. The Celebration

Chapter 8

The United States Marshal is appointed by the President of the United States and approved by the U.S. Senate... Let's pretend McBride is a representative Of Congress :)

They walked arm in arm. Matt laughed at a comment Kitty made about something. She hit him on the arm for some lascivious comment he retorted. They smiled at one another. Matt noticed the streets were dead.

"Wonder where everyone is?" Racking his brain... Was there a special occasion, holiday, or something he couldn't think of?

"Uh? I wonder? Maybe everyone thought 15 years with you was too much? They may have left ya" shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh stop." He knew better, "You haven't left me after 15 years. And in my book, that's all I care about."

"Good line Mr. Dillon." She winked. "You might get some kind of reward for that observation." Broadening her smile.

He hoped. "I try." He looked down at her... Then his mind went back to wondering where everyone was. Kitty could tell he was trying to put the puzzle together. She knew Matt wasn't selfish and knew he wouldn't assume everyone was waiting at the Dodge House to surprise him. That thought wouldn't even cross his mind. She looked forward and grinned in anticipation.

- -—-

They turned the corner of The Hotel... Matt moved his hand to the small of Kitty's back as he held the door for her to walk in... He removed his hat and followed behind... He looked up as he walked through...

"SURPRISE!" Matt's jaw dropped. He was speechless. Kitty watched his face turn red, making her love him even more.

"Congratulations... Congrats... Thanks for all you do... Thank you... Congratulations..." Everyone made their way around to say a kind word or two and shake his hand. Matt expressed his gratitude in return.

As everything settled down, Judge Brooker came over to Matt and introduced him to McBride. "Were you surprised" Brooker smiled and shook his hand.

"I had no clue." Returning the hand shake, "I'm still taken back by all this. I just thought it was going to be the handful of the usuals. You know like it was at the other 5 year markers."

Laughing, Brooker turned his attention to McBride, "I'd like yo introduce you to the new general. Matt this is General Patrick McBride. He's a Texan like you. McBride this is Matt Dillion, United States Marshal... and a damn fine one if I might add." Brooker patted Matt on the back.

"Thanks Judge." Feeling a little embarrassed, "It's nice to meet you McBride." Matt stuck his hand out.

"It's an honor and privilege to meet you Marshal Dillion." Shaking His hand with a firm grip. "I have heard one pretty amazing stories about you and Dodge. I'm glad I finally got to visit out here."

"We're glad you're here."

Judge Brooker placed his other hand on McBride's shoulder, "Shall we begin?"

Hand placed firmly on the bible, "... And I swear, so help me God." Matt promised God, himself, and the citizens of Dodge to uphold and continue to maintain the law for at least another 5 years. Time and health permitting.

With that, Judge Brooker brought the hammer down and everyone shouted. Signifying everything was complete and in order of the courts. Hand shakes were exchanged and backs where congratulated once more.

It was getting late. The farmers with early morning and others with children slowly made their way out the door. Matt thanked each for coming and for all the support.

They were just sitting around the tables at the Hotel now...

"Well it looks like it's just the same ol same ol now..." Festus spoke up.

"What's wrong with the regulars Festus?" Doc winked at Kitty, "you getting tired of us finally."

"Now did that come out of my mouth?" Festus smarted back, "that there never did.."

"No it never that there did..." Doc teased back... "I don't understand what comes out of that mouth of yours."

"Doc! You are always giv-..."

"Alright that's enough!" Matt cut Festus off.

Kitty laughed, "O boys." She looked around, "Why don't we all head over to The Long Branch. I know Sam will fix a night cap." She stood up and straighten her dress.

"You know Miss Kitty, I could sure use a slight drink."

"Who said you could come?" Doc continued to stir the pot for kicks as he walked out the front door with Thad and Newly.

"Well Doc, Miss Kitty said all of us." Festus innocently recalled as he hurried to catch with him.

Brooker and McBride laughed. "Is it always like this Marshal Dillon?" McBride was curious.

"You have no idea McBride!" He said regretfully. He looked down to catch Kitty looking up at him. He smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to do this but we have to be on the early stage back to Texas in the morning." Brooker looked at McBride who nodded his head. "Thanks again for the invite Kitty. It was good seeing you Matt. Congratulation again." Shaking his hand.

"Yes, thank you." McBride bowed his head toward Kitty, "and thank you Marshal. It was honor to meet you. I feel it was also privilege to hand you your award and that new badge." Offering Matt his hand.

Placing his arm back around Kitty, "It was good seeing you Judge. Nice meeting you General." Matt looked at Kitty for permission... She nodded her head and smiled... "If you're even back in Dodge General, you have an open invitation to stop by the Long Branch for a drink."

"Anytime." Kitty added, "Goes for you too Brooker."

"I'll remember that Miss Kitty." He asked for her hand and kissed it, "Until next time... You keep this one" Nodded toward Matt, "walking the line."

Kitty smiled. Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage her Booker. She already has me on a tight leash." She hit him on the back.

"Well good!" Offering a wink to Kitty. "You guys be safe. We'll be in touch."

"Have a good night and a safe trip." Matt and Kitty waved as they turned toward the Long Branch.

"Leash?" Kitty eyeing him, "I'll make you think leash."

Reaching the ally way before the saloon, Matt admitted, "I wouldn't want anyone else draggin me along. I couldn't imag-"

Festus ran out of the batwing doors and startled them, "Well are y'all comin'? You two are slower than-"

Doc slung the door open, bumping Festus in the arm, "Ouch! Doc."

"Get in here and leave them alone!" Doc demanded.

"Fine. You didn't have to go n..." He faded as walked back through the doors.

Matt and Kitty lightly laughed. Matt grabbed her and pulled her into the ally.

"Matt!" She gasped.

TBC


	9. Calling It A Night

Chapter 9

Her back to the wall, "shhhh," Matt placed a finger over her lips, "just listen."

She silently nodded. Looking into eyes that held nothing but the truth.

"I love you Kitty Russel." Swearing with no hesitation. "You know that right?"

"I do." She whispered.

He picked up her hands and placed her arms up around his neck... She followed his lead. He pressed up lips to hers.

"Matthew?" Festus stepping outside again, broke their kiss.

"Stay here." Matt ordered. He came around the corner, "what do you want Festus!?"

"Oh there you are Matthew... Where's Miss Kitty?" Looking around to see if he could spot her.

"Go back inside. We're just talking. We'll be in there in a few minutes." Matt pointed... Festus tried peeking again. "Go!"

"Yessir" Festus tucked his tail and went back in.

Matt turned around shaking his head. Kitty was trying not to laugh. "Im going to kill him, you know that!" Placing his hands above her head, towering over her.

"Awww Matt, he's just worried about us." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Come on, let's go see what the fuss is about."

"Do we have to?" Matt pleaded.

"What, are we six?" She teased. Then tossed her toward the boardwalk.

"Alright..." He took her hand from his face, kissed the palm, and held it in his as he helped her up the stairs.

"There you guys are... Thought you got lost!" Doc poked at Matt. Kitty went to the bar to help Sam.

"Wishful hoping." Watching Kitty sashay her way through the crowd. Longingly after her. Doc swiped his mustache and smiled.

They all sat around laughing. Telling embarrassing stories about Matt. Reminiscing about the 15 years... about what they've all witnessed... what they've become... They all agreed, life was good... life was beautiful. As strangers looked in on the table they saw tipsy friends, as people at the table looked at each other... they saw their family.

Kitty stood, placing her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Well guys it's been fun but I'm getting old, and can't hang with the big dogs as much."

They laughed. Festus looked over at her a little sloshed,"Yeah right! You can still drink us under the table dance circles around us, Miss Kitty."

She reached over and put her hand in his check, "Thanks Festus... I bet you don't think I'm old either." Patting his face.

"If you're old young lady, I must be ancient!" Doc chimed in. Kitty smiled. Doc thought about it, "I think I'm calling it a night too."

"You need help getting home Doc?" Newly asking strictly out of concern.

"Don't worry about me." He nodded toward Festus who was trying balance an empty mug on his head, "He may need you help across the street or into a jail cell" Doc stood shaking his head.

"Night Doc!" Kitty yelled after him. He threw his hand in the air. She turned to Festus with a stern look,"If you break that Festus, I'll have your hide."

"Oh Miss Kitty I've done this tons of-" it slid off ... Kitty gasped... Thad reached his hand out and caught it before it reached the floor... Festus looked up at Kitty, "I'm sure am sorry Miss Kitty. I-"

"Come on Festus. Let's get you in bed." Newly held his arm to help steady him. "See ya back at the office Marshal."

Matt nodded, took the last gulp of beer, "Ahhhh. That was good. Thanks for the drink Kitty." She smiled down at him. "What about you Thad? Are you going back to the Dodge House?"

"Maybe later. I think I'll sit in on a game or two before turning it." Thad stood, tipped his hat, and went to find a poker table.

"Well Kitty," Matt stood. "I guess I'll go start my rounds."

"Hey. I ah..." She leaned in a little closer, " I think I heard some noises down at the bottom of my stairs earlier... Do you mind checking it before you turn in for the night?"

"Sure will Miss Russell." He encouraged. "Make sure you keep that door locked up tight."

"It's always locked up tight Marshal... You need a special key to open it." She mischievously smiled, "I'll see ya later?"

"See you later." He placed his hat on his head and walked out the swinging doors.

Kitty paused and smiled... Gathered her skits and headed up stair to change into some thing a little more comfortable.

Matt jiggled door handles.. Rattled windows... Nodded at a few passing cowboys making their way home. He made his way though the alleys... Stopping at a very familiar stair case...

He patted his shirt pocket... It was still there... He walked up the stairs, reached in the pocket and pulled out a key.

TBC


	10. Blank Pages

Chapter 10

Matt pushed the door softly. "Kitty?"

"Come in." She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. "That was quick Cowboy."

"I guess." He sat and took his boots off. "You want another drink?" He walked over, placing his boots where they went and his hat on its peg.

"Nah. I'm good." She laid her brush down and stood "Come mere."

He walked into welcoming arms. "Mmmmm this feels good Cowboy." She looked up.

He brushed her hair back with his hand. "Sure does." Lightly kissing her lips.

She pulled away walking over to her dresser. "I have something for you."

He followed closely behind. "You do? What is it?" He smiled.

"Well first, I want you to go take a bath. There's fresh water in there waiting for you." She turned, pushing him with the palm of her hand toward the wash room.

"But Kitty we already took a bath this morning." He turned, smiling. "Remember?" He eased his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I recall you chasing me around with water, getting the clothes I had on all soaked, and making a mess of my bath room." She pulled his head back to look in his eyes. "Remember that?"

"I kinda remember the clothes... but I'm pretty sure they weren't on you... they were on the floor." He made a low growled a pushed his way back to nibble on her neck.

She laughed, "Matt! Stop! That tickles!" They fell on the bed. He wouldn't let up. "Matt! Please! Hahaha!" She unsuccessfully tried grabbing his hands. "Matt!"

"Alright, Alright." Still hovering over her. Tying to catch her breath.

"I'm going to hurt you when I get up."

"I'd like to see you try." He reached as if he were going to tickle her again.

She jumped, "No! Matt don't!" She huffed, "I'm getting too old for that. I can't catch my breath as easily anymore."

He chuckled and placed a peck on her lips. He pushed up and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and grunted. She sat up and kelt behind him wrapping her arms around him. "See? You're getting old too!" She teased, kissing his shoulder.

"Flirting and foreplay gets hard when you start aging." He patted her forearm.

"The flirting doesn't get hard. That's the easy part. You just have to use your eyes and choose your words carefully." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Foreplay?" She pulled herself closer to his back and whispered in his ear, "We've never needed much of that."

He turned so he could see her. She beckon him with her finger, "Forget the bath." His eyes darken with desire.

It was early. Still dark outside. Matt was awake watching Kitty sleep... He was twirling her hair around his fingers.

"Matt?" She asked sounding sleepy.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleep honey."

Shifted so she could look eye to eye with him. "Matt I never gave you the gift."

"Yeah, pretty sure you did." He hinted.

She hit his stomach, "The one I bought silly." She climbed out of bed... It was pretty dark in the room. Matt could sorta see her shadow but he could hear every word she mumbled.

"Ouch!" ... "Damn!" ... "When did that get moved there?" ... "Ouch!"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Hitting the bed post... "Ow!" She feel on the bed grabbing her big toe.

"Here.." He placed a kiss on the top of her foot, "Anything else hurting?"

She smiled considering the come on... "Stop that! Focus for one minute."

"As always, you have my full attention Miss Russell..."

"Can you turn the lamp up so we can see?"

Matt reached over to his side of the bed and did as he was told.

"Thank you." She situated herself. "Now... Here open it." She handed him a neatly wrapped present.

He took it from her, "Kitty you know you don't ever have to buy me anything." He gently turned it and opened it.

He peeled the paper back... "It's a book!" He opened to flip throughout the pages... He looked up at Kitty puzzled... "It's empty. Where's the story."

She scooted closer, "It's a journal Matt." Taking it and flipping it in his hands. "It's empty because your suppose to fill it with your story... or our story if you like. You can write about your past, you can create a story, or write how crazy you think Doc is... It doesn't matter. You can fill it with whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy Kitty." He admitted.

Her eyes beamed. "Here I wrote a little something to get you started" she took the book and opened the back cover.

He looked from her to the page and read it out loud...

"I hope you're the end of my story... I hope you're as far as it goes... I hope you're the last word I ever utter and it's never your time to go."

"I'll keep on turning the pages.. Oh what a story to tell... You'll still be my sweetheart when everything ages... You'll be the last book on the shelf."

My life is better with you. Our story is best. Congratulations on another five.

With love, Kitty

"I love it Kitty" reached for a hug and kiss.

"Really?" She kissed him back.

"I do. I will treasure it and keep it close to my heart." He patted his chest... "Right next to my love for you." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He sat back. "What should we write about first..." He pondered.

"What about how you became Marshal?" Kitty suggested.

"That's boring. I want to write about something adventurous. What if someone finds this thing... and thinks 'that's no fun... He was a boring person'... I can't live with that."

Kitty slapped his arm. "No one else is suppose to read it Matt. If they do, who cares, it's your story." She laid back down and curled up in his arms.

"Can write about you in it?" Matt fished as he placed the book on the table next time him.

Still looking up at the ceiling, Kitty answered slowly, "Well, you gotta be careful. You gotta be vague and secretive... Not too much detail." Kitty warned.

He rolled over on top of her, "I like the details in a story." He started kissing her neck, "I like secrets to..."

"Matt?" She pulled his head up to hers. "Are we still talking about the same thing? like you're mind is on other things."

"We were talking me writing about you in great detail... Right?" He grinned. "I need to make sure I don't miss anything."

She squinted her eyes "You got me there. Good save." Shook her finger at him. He playfully bit it. "Ow! That hurt" she stuck a pouted lip out.

"Let me kiss it..." He planted a kiss on the tip of her finger. "Better?"

She nodded.

"Anything else hurting?" He asked hopeful.

"Well now that you mentioned it... I'm aching all over?" She smiled seductively.

She pulled him down for a long deep kiss. A kiss that made all the rights, right... made love real... A kiss that made troubles and heartaches disappear... Only to make life beautiful again.

The end!


End file.
